Friends Family and Foes
by PanzerDolt
Summary: Set five years after the events of RWBY. Assumption is that team RWBY managed to save the world, and are now working as huntresses, expect for Weiss who inherited the Schnee DUST. Future AU stuff I guess. Ruby visits Yang and Blake, and makes her way home to Weiss. Pure fluff, a update on Philanthropy series.


" So, it has come to this, has it?" Ruby asked.

"You can still walk away, I don't want to hurt your Ruby." Yang responded.

"You say that, but I can sense your real thoughts." She let out a confident giggle. "You are afraid. Afraid that I have become too strong."

Yang let out a long sigh. "So, you leave me no choice?"

"Come on Yang! We know this has been a long time coming. Let's finish this!"

"Very well Ruby! If that is how it is, then have at you!"

Round 1. FIGHT. The TV declared loudly as Yang and Ruby both begun to smash buttons on their scrolls, trying to make their character on the screen beat the others.

Blake simply glared at the two sisters, who were locked in deadly virtual combat. "You guys really take games seriously, don't you?"

Yang smirked. "Well, Ruby gets too big for her shoes every now and then, and I have to remind who the big sister is!" Right after her comment, Yang's character took a nasty blow that caused her to audibly gasp.

Ruby just grinned and chuckled. "Oh? Is that any way to talk to your leader, Yang? Guess I'll have to remind you how things are." She begun to smash two buttons repeatedly, that caused her character to do a combo Yang never got the hang of.

Yang's face twisted in annoyance. "Oh, come on Ruby! That's cheap, no spamming!" Yang tried to protest.

Ruby let out an evil laugh. "In war and love, all tools are allowed! Now taste the combo of rightful justice!"

Yang gritted her teeth as her character was once again beaten mercilessly. "More like rightful bullsh-"

"Yang, it's just a game." Blake said as she leaned against the table giggling.

"But Ruby is cheating!" Yang protested almost like a child.

"No, I am not." Ruby answered quick and spammed the attack again.

Yang's character was floored again, and the final round begun in the match. Yang gave Ruby a glance. "I swear to god Ruby! You do that move, and you will regret it!"

Ruby stayed motionless for a moment, staring at her sister. Slowly, a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she turned to the TV, and immediately begun to spam the attack she had been using.

Yang practically tossed her scroll onto the sofa. "Right, that's it!" she yelled out as she shot her hands out to Ruby's sides and begun tickling her.

Ruby bursted out laughing as she let go of her scroll and begun to fight off Yang. "Haha! Yang- wait, I will stop!"

Yang chuckled. "I gave you a warning, now you must face the consequences." She said with a smirk and shot her hands out again.

Ruby grabbed Yang's arms and begun to wrestle her. "Yang, I'm an adult now, you can't tickle me!" Ruby protested.

"You are also my little sister, so yes I can!" She said as she once again brushed Ruby's sides.

Ruby once again bursted out giggling, this time calling out to Blake for help. "B-Blake, help! Get your wife off me."

Blake herself giggled and titled her head. "I think I'll let her have this one. She misses your sister rivalry."

Ruby lifted her fist and shook it at Blake. "You too?! What is this, a mutiny?!" Ruby proceeded to retaliate as she herself tickled Yang back, causing the blonde to burst out laughing and collapse onto her back.

"W-wait!" Yang pleaded as Ruby switched the tables and relentlessly tickled her. "Haha! Blake! Help!" Yang pleaded to her wife.

Blake just smiled. "Nope."

"Okay! Okay, I yield Ruby! You are the boss." Yang quickly said, and Ruby stopped her tickling.

She placed her hands to her sides and smiled smugly. "We'll Yang, looks like I won this round."

Yang rolled her eyes and stared at her from the ground. "There will be another time, lil sis. Mark my words, this defeat, will not be forgotten."

"You started it!" Ruby said as she poked Yang's nose.

Blake could not help, as she let out a snicker that turned into roaring laughter. Ruby and Yang looked at each other and then back to Blake, and slowly joined in.

"What's so funny Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake shook her head and tried to calm her laughing. "You two are supposed to be adults, and here you are tickle fighting like children."

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted at Blake. "Tickle fighting is a valid form of combat."

Blake shook her head and smiled. "Its just…" She let out a happy sigh as she observed the two sisters. "We have all gone trough so much. We have done so much and seen so much. But here we are together, laughing and having tickle fights." She gently caressed the ring on her finger with her other hand. "I'm just glad is all."

Yang smiled from the ground as she looked up at Blake. "Hey, don't go all sentimental with us now."

Blake smiled happily as her ears perked up. "I'll get as sentimental as I want in my home, thank you very much."

Ruby pushed herself up and dusted off her clothes as she gave Blake a smile. "You are right Blake. I am glad as well."

Yang sighed and rested against the ground. "Well duh, I think we are all pretty happy how things ended up." Yang smiled as she stared at the roof. "Could have ended hell of a lot worse."

Ruby giggled. "Well, it didn't. Besides, its not like we get to reminisce about the good old days quite yet. We still got a lot of work in this world."

This caused Blakes ears to perk up. "Speaking of work, have your hunts been fruitful, Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, its not like there is a shortage of Grimm in this world, so I am busy as ever."

Yang flung her legs up and rolled into a handstand, where from she proceeded to stand up normally. "Yeah, you didn't fill in the details about your last hunt. How did it go?"

Ruby shivered and winced. "Spider Grimm!"

Yang winced her nose and rubbed her sides. "Eww! Those exist?"

"They do now." Ruby exclaimed as she sighed. "I swear, different types of Grimm are appearing much more frequent. We should definitely look into it at some point."

Yang shrugged. "I mean, you managed to kill it just fine, right? Or was it more difficult?"

Ruby gently shook her head. "No, not really."

Yang smiled. "I would not worry then. If they die like the rest of them, let them come, well handle them."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Not at all interested in a possible cause why they are appearing?"

Yang grinned at Blake. "I'm more interested in where they are, how many of them there is, and what they are weak to. Once I know the answers to those, I will simply crush them." She slammed her fist into her palm

Blake leaned against the table giggling. "You are such a brute."

Yang waved her finger with a ring on it at Blake and smiled. "I'm your brute."

Blake giggled and turned back to Ruby. "How is Weiss, Ruby?"

Ruby's face lit up with a soft smile. "Oh, she is pretty good. Just busy with work and what not."

Yang nodded. "I still can't believe Weiss runs the largest corporation in the world. Seems so crazy." She shook her head. "Like, okay, she has been doing it for a while now, but it honestly is still impressive as ever."

"Weiss is smart. Probably the smartest person I know personally. I believe she can handle the task." Blake said with a smile on her face, that quickly faded into that of a worried one. "I mean, I'm not implying you two are dumb or anything!"

Ruby lifted her hands up. "Oh no, right with you, she pretty much is the smartest."

Yang nodded as well. "Yeah, I won't try to compete with somebody who runs a damn Billion lien Corporation." She giggled and crossed her arms. "Besides, you married me, that makes you just as dumb as me."

Blake sighed. "I suppose it does. You definitely have dumbed me down."

"Sure, it wasn't all the pulp smut your read?" Yang asked playfully.

Blake turned red like a tomato. "Y-yang!"

Ruby giggled happily. "Well I am glad to see the Belladonna residence is still up to the old tricks. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Blake shook her head. "Oh no, not at all Ruby, this is your home as much as it is ours. You and Weiss are always welcome for any reason, what so ever."

Yang grinned as she leaned against Ruby. "I mean, it's not a mansion like you and Weiss have, but if our peasant home pleases you, princess, you are welcome to stay."

Ruby groaned. "Seriously, Yang?"

Blake smiled at Ruby. "I take it you are planning on surprising Weiss? Otherwise you would have just flew straight to her."

Ruby giggled happily. "Yeah, the hunt ended much sooner then I had expected, so I plan on sneaking in the house whilst she is away and wait her at home with flowers." Ruby begun thinking. "I was thinking about giving her a massage as well, but I am bad at those."

Blake smiled. "I'm sure just seeing you will be enough for Weiss."

Ruby grinned. "You think so?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Please, she might be the most powerful woman in Remnant, but she is still absolutely hopeless about you."

Ruby blushed. "Oh please, she is not that much in love with me."

Blake shrugged and gave Ruby a smirk. "She really is Ruby."

"O-oh." Ruby said as a wide grin snuck onto her face, and she blushed even more. "I see…"

"Woah careful their sis, you are going to turn into your cape." Yang teased her.

"Oh, shut it Yang!" Ruby barked at her.

Yang stretched her arms as she giggled. "So, since Ruby is staying over for tonight, there is only one option for food." Yang pumped her arms. "Pizza!"

"Nope! Not again!" Blake protested.

Yang quickly shook her head. "Nope, Ruby is visiting, we are having Pizza, get your coat on, we are going now."

Blake blinked her eyes. "Wait, now?!"

"Yes now." Yang said as she begun to move towards the door. Ruby and Blake exchanged confused looks and shrugged. Yang turned back to them and rolled her eyes. "Come on Ruby, you have not been to Patch in a while, you have to have a walk around."

Ruby smiled. "Sure! I would love to see what has changed."

Blake herself just got up, and almost immediately had her jacket tossed to her by Yang. "Well, let's go for a walk then."

"Good!" Yang said as she grabbed her own coat and dressed herself. "A lot has changed Ruby, lets see if you can even recognize anything."

...

After enjoying a delicious pizza, the gang spent their time with chatter and games until they decided it was best to get some rest.

Blake let out a small groan as she woke up in the middle of the night. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as she felt warm under the blanket and Yang's arm. She was about to close her eyes again and go back to sleep, as her ears picked somebody moving in their house. At first, she felt alarmed for a second, but quickly realized they had Ruby over. Sher heard Ruby move across the hallway towards the kitchen.

She decided to investigate as she carefully got up, and unhooked Yang's arm. Yang protested something in her sleep, and Blake just giggled softly as she leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She proceeded off the bed and put on her robes and walked over to her kitchen. There, Ruby sat by the table in her underwear and tank top, with a glass of water on the table. Ruby jumped slightly as she noticed Blake and gave her a smile. "Oh, Blake. I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you up."

Blake shook her head gently. "Don't worry about it. I was curious who was sneaking around, so I decided to investigate. Trouble sleeping?"

Ruby gave her a soft smile and looked at the glass. "Something like that."

Blake remained quiet as she walked over and took a seat next to Ruby. "Nightmares?"

Ruby nodded as she stared at the glass. "Yep."

Blake gave her a smile. "I see."

They both remained there in silence, for a several seconds, until Blake spoke. "You know, Yang used to get nightmares." Ruby looked up from her glass at Blake. "Well, even now, she sometimes has them." Blake smiled at Ruby. "She would wake up during the night, screaming and crying, and it would take her several minutes to calm down." She smiled. "I mean, she was not the only one. I was the same." She giggled as she leaned against the table. "Oh yeah…. I was the same. I remember those nights."

Ruby gave her a gentle smile. "Weiss too. I can't remember how many nights we have spent reassuring each other over the nightmares we had."

"It seems we all still carry some of those things with us. And I think we will, for the rest of our lives." Blake said, and turned to Ruby. "But… it is getting better. It always does. We are warriors. We overcome."

Ruby giggled. "That we certainly do. And you are right. The nightmares are not as frequent as they used to be. They are not even as intense." She winced. "But… I still can't help but to think of Penny… and Pyrrha." Ruby clenched her hands into a fist. "And the others. And I can't help but to think, its not fair!" She bit her lip. "And then, I start thinking, what if it had been one of us, what if… one of us had…" She could not help it anymore as she brought her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes. She tried to hold it in best she could, but the tears that ran down her face spoke louder then a million words.

Without hesitation, Blake had wrapped her hands around Ruby, as she brought her in a warm and caring embrace. Ruby instinctively wrapped her hands around Blake as she buried her face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" She said between her sobs.

"Shh… don't." Blake hushed Ruby as she patted her hair. "You don't have to apologize Ruby. For anything. We are all still here Ruby. And we are not going anywhere."

"I know… its just… these stupid nightmares." She explained as she tried to composer herself.

"It's okay Ruby. It's okay." She hugged her tight. "We all get them. Its okay Ruby. You are okay."

Ruby let out a sad giggle. "Usually Weiss has to do this, I'm sorry to be such a bother."

Blake giggled and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Anytime, anywhere Ruby. We are family, you know this."

"Nightmares?" Yang's voice came out from the direction of the bedrooms as she herself was now approaching them. She held onto her arm stubble and gave Ruby a smile.

Ruby gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Now I got you up too."

"Nonsense!" Yang said as she walked over to Ruby and smiled. "What, you think you guys can have a crying party, and not have me weep with you? Think again."

Ruby giggled. "I'm such a bother."

"No, you are not." Yang said as she hooked her arm around Ruby too. "Blake said it already. We are family. If you feel sad, we will feel sad too. If you need a shoulder to cry on, all of ours are open for business."

Ruby sniffled and smiled. "I love you guys… so, so much."

Blake giggled. "We love you too Ruby. Don't ever forget that."

"I don't think I could." Ruby said.

Yang smiled. "You know Ruby, we all miss them. Penny and Pyrrha, and so many others died, because we let evil prevail. And none of us, will ever forget that."

Blake nodded. "And now, we will make sure, that something like that never happens again."

"Yeah…" Ruby wiped her eyes. "Thank you. I just, needed a reminder." She smiled brightly. "We are still here, and we are still fighting. You can't take team RWBY down that easy."

Blake smiled as she looked at Yang. "Many more will try."

Yang grinned. "And many more will fail."

Ruby nodded determined. "And what ever comes, we will be prepared this time."

They all nodded, feeling the fighting spirit build in their souls. Soon Blake giggled. "But, for now we should probably get some sleep."

Ruby winced. "Yeah, crap, I have to get up early."

"Very well!" Yang exclaimed. "Team RWBY, new mission. Get some sleep!"

Ruby giggled as she got up. "That's my line."

Blake gave her a soft smile. "Are you going to be okay Ruby?"

Ruby smiled back at Blake. "Of course, thank you for worrying. But I am not a kid anymore. I'll be fine."

Yang nuzzled against Ruby teasingly. "You sure you don't want to sleep with big sister like the good old days when you were little?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Good night. I'll catch you in the morning." And walked off, but before she entered the guest room, she turned to Yang and Blake. "Oh… and thank you. Both of you."

Blake and Yang smiled at her and watched her enter the room. Yang turned to Blake and gave her a smile. "Thank you."

Blake sighed. "Yang, she is family. She is my boss, leader, sister in law and a good friend, it should not be surprising I care."

Yang giggled. "No, but it still makes me happy." She grinned. "So, do I get a kiss on top of my head?"

Blake grinned. "You can get a kiss anywhere you want."

Yang's face twisted into a playful smile. "Oh, can I get a kiss on my- "

Blake rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, knowing exactly what shew as about to say. "Let's go to sleep Yang." She said annoyed.

...

After having a wonderful breakfast, Ruby hugged Blake goodbye and got on Bumblebee with Yang. Yang drove Ruby to the airport, and with her ride it did not take long. Yang managed to break the speed limit only a few times, a slight improvement from the usual.

As Ruby got off bumblebee, she returned the helmet to Yang. "Thanks for the ride Yang."

Yang took the helmet and took off her own. "Don't mention it. You have a safe trip okay?"

Ruby smiled. "I will. You and Blake better come visit us soon. I have made some prototypes for your arm."

Yang smiled. "Sweet, can't wait to check them out… they won't explode on me, will they?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "Yang, I'm the best damn weaponsmith in the world, they won't explode."

"Woah, no need to cuss sis, geez, kiss Weiss with that mouth?" She teased Ruby.

Ruby just smiled confident. "I do! And excuse, but now I must catch a plane, so I can go smooch her." She bowed to Yang. "So, I will meet with you and Blake at a later juncture."

Yang rolled her eyes and smiled. She put the helmet back on. "Show off." She proceeded to revv her bike, and speeded off, leaving smoke behind.

Ruby watched her sister speed off and turned towards the airport. She was a relaxing few hours first class flight, and a taxi drive away from surprising her lovely princess.

...

Before Ruby even knew it, she was already in Atlas airport, rummaging trough the gifts shops for flowers. Soon enough she had a bouquet of White Roses, and she was hailing down a cab.

She directed the cab driver to drive her to the Mansion she and Weiss lived in. She was exited for her surprise. She was gonna wait for Weiss to come home, and present her the flowers, and kiss her, and hug her, and- Ruby felt like overheating as she fanned her head. "Okay Ruby! Slow down you dolt!" She spoke to herself.

Soon enough the cab pulled over next to the gates to the mansion, and Ruby stepped outside of the cab. She paid for her ride and wished the driver a good day before he drove off.

She smiled to herself as she walked up to the gate that lead into their manor, where security guards had been posted. She did not recognize the guard, so must have been somebody new. The security guards shifted quite often, so this was nothing out of the ordinary. The firm they employed for security constantly shifted their personnel on sites, especially the manor she and Weiss lived in.

The guard looked at Ruby who was chipperly approaching him. He walked up and halted her. "Miss, this is private property, and trespassing is not allowed."

Ruby stopped and blinked confused. "Trespassing? I live here." She said in a confused tone.

The guard raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. "You do?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ruby Rose. I have special permits to wander as I please." She scratched the back of her neck. "I mean, I have never seen you before, so I figure you are new, so you don't recognize me. But I have clearance to enter."

The man nodded. "Very well. May I please see your security pass?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Of course, let me grab it." She spoke as she went to check her pockets. "Strange… one moment." She checked everywhere, and even took her wallet out and checked inside. Nothing. She winced. "Uhm, will a regular ID do?"

The man shook his head. "Has to be official, given by the team."

Ruby quickly realized, that most likely that damn pass had fallen out of her pockets when she pinned Yang in a tickle fight. "Listen, I think I dropped it. I know this sounds fishy, but is there anything I can do to make you believe me?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry, we need official proof."

Ruby winced, but quickly lightened up. "Oh! How about I call Weiss- I mean Ms Schnee and have her clear this up!" She begun to take out her scroll.

The man nodded. "Very well. That would do the trick."

Ruby tried to open her scroll. Nothing. Then she tried again. Nothing. She let out a long-frustrated groan. "Oh, come on! Really?!" She pushed the scroll into her pocket. "Darn thing is out of juice, you don't happen to have a scroll I could borrow?"

The guard shook his head. "We are not allowed to have Scrolls on duty."

"What, really? What do you guys do the whole day?" Ruby asked.

"We… we guard this place." The guard answered slightly confused by her question.

"Like, without any games or anything?" Ruby asked again.

"… Well. Yeah. Its our job." He answered.

"Sounds pretty boring." Ruby let out a sigh and begun thinking. "Can you at least hold on to these flowers for me? Like put them in the booth."

The guard nodded. "That, I can do. Are you going somewhere?"

Ruby handed the flowers over and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm heading over to the city, and I'll try to find a way to contact We- Ms Schnee." She spoke as she begun stretching.

"You are walking? The city is 10 miles away you know." The guard said worried.

Ruby shrugged. "So, it's a 10-minute run." And without further clarifications, Ruby bursted into petals and begun making her way towards the city, leaving behind a very confused guard.

The red mist of rose petals kept on flying towards the city across the white snowy landscapes. And true to her words, in about 10 minutes Ruby arrived at the outskirt of the city, where she sighed to herself. "Okay, guess I will find a payphone or something…"

The city close to them was named Laakso. It was a decently sized city that seemed to be constantly active. The place was filled with rich people, shops and everything you would expect from a luxurious city. Also, it had a disturbing lack of Faunus, as was typical in Atlas. A trait that with age has started to bother Weiss greatly.

Ruby walked the streets, hugging herself, feeling chilly from the cold air. She really hoped she could solve this issue soon and go home and get a warm coco, and a blanket.

She walked around and tried to look all over for a payphone, but nothing caught her eye. She walked up to a woman, who was dressed very elegantly, and tapped her shoulder. As she turned around, she almost looked at Ruby with disgust. "Yes?"

Ruby smiled. "Sorry to bother, do you know where I could find a payphone around here?"

The woman scoffed. "Leave me be." She said as she walked away.

Ruby crossed her arms and scowled after the woman. "Leave me be." She mockingly mimicked her, silent enough that the woman did not hear, but loud enough to feel better about the rude behaviour she had been given.

She kept walking until she came upon a large street that was filled with activity. Across a large crowd of people, she spotted a payphone, and quickly begun making her way to it. She dodged all different people going their own ways. "Sorry! Coming through!"

Eventually, she bumped into a man, and let out a small squeak as the man's cane fell over to the ground. "Oh! Sorry! I did not mean to bump… into…" She stared at the man, and something seemed off.

The man was staring back just as intently. He was a tall man in a black suit. He had jet black hair that was pulled back, and a medium sized black beard that seemed to be well kept. His blue eyes stared at Ruby just as perplexed as Ruby was staring at him.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until Ruby crouched over and picked his cane up and returned it to him. "Here, I knocked your cane down, sorry about that."

The man slowly reached his hand out and grabbed the cane. Ruby tilted her head and smiled. "I'm sorry but, have we met before? You look really familiar."

The man took his cane and smiled back at Ruby. He pointed at his ears and did sign language, signalling he was deaf.

"Oh…" Ruby nodded her head to show she understood what he meant. She gave him a neat bow to gesture she was sorry for bumping into him and waved him a happy goodbye as she walked away. The man smiled and waved to her and turned around and kept walking.

Ruby rubbed her head. "That man definitely seemed familiar somehow…" She snapped her finger. "Oh shoot, the payphone!" She quickly rushed ahead and entered inside the booth.

She put a lien coin inside the machine, and a holographic display popped up with numbers. The walls also displayed a mute symbol, signalling nobody outside could hear her.

She quickly dialled in Weiss's personal number, and the machine begun dialling. Soon enough, Weiss answered the phone.

"Who is this?!" Came a demanding and stern voice, that belonged to Weiss Schnee.

Ruby giggled. "Hi Weiss, its me."

"Ruby?!" Her voice immediately sounded softer and kinder when she heard Ruby's voice. "Why are you calling from a public payphone?"

Ruby groaned and leaned against the wall. "Its uh, a pretty long and stupid story. Basically, I can't get into the house."

"What's wrong with the house?" Weiss asked confused. "Wait, are you in Atlas?"

"Oh, nothing, the house is fine! Its…" She let out a sigh. "Okay, the Hunt I was on ended faster than I expected, so I wanted to surprise you by coming home early. Unfortunately, I think I dropped my security pass around Yang and Blakes house, and my scroll died when I got to Atlas."

"Wait, they did not let you in?" Weiss asked confused.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, no, because I did not have my security pass with me."

"That's… but…. I have explicitly told them to let you in!" Weiss sounded angry.

"I know, I know. It was a new guard, we had not met before, so he did not recognize me." Ruby explained.

"What was his name?" Weiss asked, trying to sound calm.

Ruby crossed her arms. "I did not ask."

"What did he look like?" Weiss asked again.

Ruby sighed again. "Weiss, it does not matter."

"I'm going to make sure they are never working another day in Atlas." Weiss said sternly.

Ruby rolled her eyes. Here we go. She giggled. "Weiss, they were just doing their job."

"But! I told them to- "Weiss started by was interrupted by Ruby.

"Let me in at all times, I know. And they would have, if I would have had the security pass on me, which I have lost myself. There is only one person to be blamed here, and its me. They just did what they thought was the right thing." Ruby explained.

Weiss let out a sigh. "If you say so Ruby… I'm so sorry."

Ruby giggled. "No, I am sorry. I was meant to surprise you, but I ended up causing a fuss. Been happening recently."

"I will contact the security team immediately and let them know that you have the right to go home!" Weiss said annoyed at the security team.

"Thanks Weiss. And please, don't be too harsh on them." Ruby pleaded.

The line was quiet for a while. "I make no promises." Weiss said, causing Ruby to giggle.

"So, you coming home later tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I take it you will be home by then."

"Yep! I'll see you then." She blew a kiss. "I love you Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby." Weiss responded, and the sound of her voice got notably softer as she uttered those words.

As the phone call ended, Ruby stepped outside of the booth. "Well, time to go home." She waved down a taxi.

As she stepped inside the taxi, the driver looked at her with visible confusion. "Didn't I just drop you off?!"

Ruby giggled. "Uh, yeah! Can you drop me back?"

...

Once again, Ruby was transported back to the mansion. As she got off the vehicle, the guard was already rushing to her.

"A-ah! Miss Rose! I'm terribly sorry I did not let your trough! I did not know you were Ruby for certain!" He begun frantically explaining. "Please, may I carry your equipment, or help you in any other way?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. Weiss had not been too polite. "I'm fine, thanks! And don't worry about it, practically already forgotten! You were just doing your work. But you can hand the flowers back now."

The man straightened his back. "Yes!" He rushed over and grabbed the flowers from the booth and gave them to Ruby. "You are free to enter inside ma'am!"

Ruby giggled. "Thanks. Keep up the good work!" She spoke as she walked past the man and entered the estate. She walked inside the house and took off her boots before she headed inside.

She decided the first action she should do, is put her scroll into a charging station, and give Yang a call.

...

"Yep, here it is. Ruby Rose, access level BLACK." Yang said into her scroll. "Geez, you flew all the way to Atlas and did not even once check if you had your access card with you?"

Ruby sighed. "No, I did not. I am a bit of a klutz, remember?"

Yang laughed. "Well, in any case, it's here. Want us to send it to Atlas?"

"Nah, I'll pick it up when I visit again." Ruby said happy.

"Suit yourself… can I do anything cool with this?" Yang asked.

"Yang…"

"Okay, okay, I'll just leave it on the shelf, waiting for your pick up." Yang reassure Ruby.

Ruby let out a sigh. "Thanks. Now, I am going to take a warm bath."

"You do that. Be seeing you Ruby."

"Bye Yang, love you!" Ruby said chipper.

"You too sister, bye bye!"

And with that the call ended. Ruby let out an exhausted sigh. "Man, what a day." She got up, stretched, and proceeded to take a long warm bath.

...

Weiss sat inside her airship jet in a comfortable seat. She currently had a holographic display open on her scroll, that displayed different details about her companies' workings. She kept scrolling a few pages and let out an exhausted sigh, as she closed the scroll. She had been working hard, and she felt spent, so she did the wise decision of not giving a crap, and just taking rest of the day off.

She begun smiling as she gazed outside to the clouds, and daydreamed. Her mind shifted to Ruby, who was waiting for her at home. No work was going to ruin this day.

Thankfully her airship landed soon on her helipad inside the manor, and she quickly made her way out. She thanked the pilot and stepped out. The guards that guarded the pad greeted her, and she gave them a smile.

As she entered inside the mansion, she immediately spotted Ruby's boots, and it caused her face to twist into a grin. She quickly made her way deeper inside the mansion, trying to find where Ruby was.

"Ruby! I'm home! Come give me a hug!" She whined as she kept searching everywhere.

"Over here." Ruby called out from their bedroom. Weiss quickly hurried over, and her face lit up bright red. Ruby herself was blushing as well, as she laid on top their bed, with dozens of white roses scattered around the bed. She just had her bathrobe on, and she grinned as she looked at Weiss. "S-so, watcha thinking?" She asked nervous.

Weiss was speechless. She simply kept staring at Ruby, her mouth hanging slightly agape. Ruby herself giggled and scratched the back of her neck. "I wanted to surprise you, but I kind of messed it up. So, I improvised a little bit…" She gave Weiss a smile. "Its stupid, I'm sorry, I read something like this in a book once- "

Without a warning, Weiss begun to march towards her. "Uh, Weiss?! We- "Ruby was cut off as Weiss pushed her lips against Ruby's and pushed her back against the bed. Ruby let out a squeak into the kiss, and Weiss pulled back slightly, her breath ragged. Ruby smiled as her face blushed red. "W-want coffee?"

"No." Weiss said as she wrapped her hands around Ruby's back. "I want you." Before Ruby managed to blush even harder, or say anything, Weiss had brought her lips back against Ruby', as she begun another make out session. Weiss pulled away from the kiss and gently caressed Ruby's face. "You know, it was a pretty rough day. Want to help me relax?"

Ruby swallowed and grinned. "Anything for you Weiss."

Weiss giggled as she traced her fingers over Ruby's lips. "Good. In that case, let's get started."

Her hands trailed down Ruby's body, as she kissed her again.

...

Weiss let out a happy groan as she stretched her arms. She giggled and smiled at Ruby who was using the bedsheets to cover herself up. "We'll, that certainly took some tension off me." She leaned in an gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

Ruby giggled as she watched Weiss stand up and dress herself in a white bathrobe. "I am not complaining, but you call that relaxing?"

Weiss turned to Ruby and smiled. "Mmm, it does not matter. It did the trick." She walked to Ruby and extended her hand out. She pulled Ruby up from the bed and helped her get dressed in her own bathrobe. "But you know, now I do feel like drinking some coffee."

"Figures. Let's get going then." She gave Weiss quick kiss and held her hand as they begun making their way towards the kitchen. "So, how was your day Weiss?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Weiss groaned. "I think the best way I can describe it is, it was not the worst I have had."

Ruby giggled. "That's good."

"I'll spare you the boring details." Weiss's eyes lit up. "You tell me more about this hunt you were on." Weiss at her core, still was a huntress like the rest of them. Even though she did not go on hunts that much anymore, she still relished the stories and details she heard from her family.

Ruby winced again. "Eugh! Spider Grimm!"

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Spider grimm?"

"Yep, spider grimm." Ruby repeated.

Weiss nodded her head slowly and then gave Ruby a small smile. "So, was it a small spider grimm, or a big spider grimm?"

"Ooh, it was big. And real mean looking." Ruby shivered. "Just imagine a large tarantula, and then make it even Grimmer."

Weiss giggled. "That does sound pretty harrowing. You managed just fine?"

Ruby nodded and laughed. "Oh yes it stopped looking scary once it had dozens of large bullet holes in it." She smiled. "Despite looking scary, it was actually really easy to take down. Hence why I came home early."

Weiss scoffed. "I still can't believe they did not let you in."

Ruby sighed. "Weiss, it was my fau- "

"Ruby, no. I get that nobody is to blame. It's just…" Weiss thought about how she would say what she was about to say. "I am not sure how I feel about the secrecy anymore."

Ruby smiled as she caressed Weiss's face. "Then let's end the secrecy."

Weiss winced. "You do know what would happen right?" She let out a sigh. "You would immediately become the second most popular person in Atlas, maybe the whole world. You would be bothered daily, by paparazzi's, tabloid journalists and who knows what. You might not even be able to go on hunts anymore after that." She squeezed Ruby's hand tighter. "Not to mention, you would become another target for those who hate me."

Ruby stopped moving. "I would not care about that at all." She pulled Weiss against herself as she hugged her lower back. "Do you think I wouldn't happily give my life for you? If anybody is out there planning on getting you, I am not a target, I am SHIELD. I would never let anything harm you, without going through me first."

Weiss blushed as she heard those words. "I-I know Ruby, its just- "

"Weiss, I would be together with you, no matter what would happen." She giggled. "Even if you told the whole world, and I would have to become a house wife or something."

Weiss smiled as she reached out and caressed Ruby's face. "I know… I know you would." She leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "But I can't do it to you."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Weiss, I am fine with- "

"Ruby, you are not a house wife." She trailed her hand down Ruby's arm and squeezed her hard bicep. "You are a Warrior. Probably the best the remnant has seen in its long history."

Ruby giggled embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, Yang is better."

Weiss shook her head gently. "We all know you Ruby. We all grew up into warriors together. We all know your true strength." Weiss titled her head. "And that is why I cannot allow this life for you."

Ruby giggled. "This life?"

Weiss pouted. "Ruby, I'm serious. I miss the hunts and the thrill of fighting." She gave Ruby an apologetic smile. "I miss the adventures…"

Ruby gave Weiss a soft smile and hugged her. "I wish I could tell you, just drop all of this, and come be a huntress with me."

Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. "It's tempting."

Ruby giggled. "But you can't." She gently pulled back and gazed into Weiss's blues eyes. "What you do, is important. You are a true hero this world needs. Me, Blake and Yang. Hell, all the hunters and huntresses, we are doing pretty good, but nothing like you."

Weiss shook her head. "That's not true, you are the ones risking your lives out there."

Ruby smiled. "And where do we get the funds, equipment and transportation to do our duties?" She giggled. "Without your hunting firm, we would not be able to take on so many jobs."

Weiss smiled. "Its your firm, you dolt."

"Its funded by you. In all aspects, everything we do, is thanks to you." Ruby explained. "But not only that, you have set up countless charities across Remnant. You are the main donator and funder of the hunting schools across the whole world. And you actively try to help out menagerie." Ruby giggled. "In a few years, you have almost turned the Schnee legacy into a positive one. And I am sure once its all over, you will go down in history as a great philanthropist that helped the world recover."

Weiss blushed. "None of that would have happened if it weren't for you! Or Yang and Blake. Everything I do, its because of you guys. You can't give me so much credit."

"You don't think Blake and Yang don't appreciate you?" Ruby giggled. "Do you see the pride in Blakes eyes when she speaks about you? You are the living proof that people can change and choose their own fates."

Weiss blushed and quieted down. "Ruby… I promise. One day. Before its all over. This world will know I belong to you."

Ruby smiled. "I know." Ruby brought her hand over to her face and landed a kiss on it. "But until then, I'll happily play the role of the knight for you, my queen."

Weiss remained quiet for a moment, as she stared at Ruby awestruck. Her face slowly turned bright red, as she slowly turned around, and begun dragging Ruby behind her as she approached the bedroom again.

"W-weiss? What's wrong?"

"Round 2. Now." She simply stated as she kept dragging Ruby.

"R-round 2? What about the coffee?"

"Fuck the coffee." Weiss said.

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Woah! Language Weiss!"

Weiss smirked as she pulled Ruby into the bedroom. "Oh, not a fan of the F word?"

Ruby blushed as she saw the way Weiss was eyeing her up. "U-um, I am, uh not a big fan of cussing."

Weiss giggled. "Oh, that is a shame. Because you know what Ruby?" She said as closed in.

Ruby swallowed. "W-what?"

"Because we are going to f- "

Despite not having gone on a hunt for a while, Weiss still had incredible stamina. And she most definitely gave Ruby a decent workout.

...

ATLAS

Laakso

" Are you certain these will do the trick?" A man with a bright blond pompadour hair and aviators asked from a woman who wore a large red mask that depicted a demon. He picked up a large rifle from the ground and pulled the bolt back to inspect it.

"These things are Anti-Grimm rifles, chambered in 50 caliber Dust Cartridges. They will do the trick." The woman answered.

The man aimed the gun around. "Why the hell do we need guns like this?"

"I don't know." The woman grabbed the rifle and pulled It away from the man, obviously annoyed how he was playing with it. "But with these, not even a Nevermore will pose a threat."

"Good." A voice answered, causing the two to turn around to see the man who had just entered inside the warehouse. He had jet black hair that was pulled back, and a medium sized black beard that seemed to be well kept, and he rested against his cane. "Because I really, REALLY hate Nevermore's."

"Boss!" The man in aviators exclaimed as he begun to approach the man. Before he managed to even say anything, man had lifted his hand up to stop him.

"Look, if I want your opinion on something, I will ask for it okay?" He turned to the woman as he pulled out a cigar and lit it up. "How's the equipment?"

The woman nodded her head. "Checked them all myself. We are golden boss. When you give the word, we can move on with the plan."

The man shook his head and turned around. "Neo! Get over here."

Soon enough a small woman dressed like a typical Atlesian business woman made her way over, with a sly grin on her face. As she saw the look on the man's face, her grin slowly disappeared as she shrugged her shoulders as if to question what's wrong.

The man squeezed his cane harder, as he winced. "Red. Red is in Atlas."

Neo's eyes went wide, as her mouth twisted open in surprise.

There was nothing but silence for a moment, as the man and Neo stared at each other. The demon masked woman and the aviator man looked at each other confused. The woman stepped forward. "Mr Wick, what's going on? What does Red mean?"

"It means…" He proceeded to take out his blue contact lenses and turned towards the woman. "That there has been a change of plans."

...

VALE

An old woman let out a happy groan as she rested beneath a tree. She gazed up towards the blue sky as she traced the hands across the scars on her wrinkled face. She giggled to herself as she daydreamed about her past.

Soon enough, a Faunus man with a white hair and a wolf tail came up to her. He had a two large daggers by his hips. He smiled as he looked at the woman. "You daydreaming?"

The woman opened her eyes and turned to look at the man. "Oh… it's you." She let out a sigh. "I was hoping I would open my eyes to somebody more handsome."

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever you old crone." He pointed behind himself. "Everybody's ready. Just need you to give an order, and we will attack."

The woman sighed. "I suppose it's time." She yawned and stretched her arms. Soon enough the armour she wore lit up, as it begun emitting a hum. She proceeded to push herself up and stretched a bit more. "It's wonderful what technology can do these days." She finished and looked down the hill they were standing on. Beneath them, few miles away was a village. "What was this places name again?"

"Innsmouth. Does not seem like much either. This is going to be easy." The man explained.

"And you are absolutely certain she is there?" The woman asked.

"One hundred percent." The man reassured her. "All that remains, is to make our move."

The woman nodded. "Okay… head back. I'll be right there."

The man nodded. "Okay, don't take too long."

The woman waved her hand. "I do what I want. Now go you damn child."

The man chuckled and walked back the way he came. The woman let out a sigh as she stared at the village in the distance. "It's been a while, hasn't its sister?" She spoke to herself, as she traced the scars on her face again. "Oh well, it's going to be over soon enough."

From the back of the armour, two mechanical tentacles shot out and squirmed around as the woman turned around to follow the man. She smirked as she whispered to herself."

"I'm coming Sepi."


End file.
